Blood of the Gods and the Heart of Camelot
by The Archfiend
Summary: Eeva is of Olympus, she must fight to survive Arthurian Wales while preventing her heart being stolen by the darkest knight of Camelot who is not all that he seems. Mordred/OC. AN : Anyone who reviews I will tell them the name of the next chapter and some key points :) WARNING SMUT FROM CHAPTER 5
1. Blood of the Gods

**Prologue**

"Where is she?" thundered throughout the palace.

"We do not know Milord, she has not been seen in weeks" a timid voice replied.

"Father, it is not our responsibility to keep tabs on YOUR wife!" a female voice scorned.

"Hold your tongue, daughter or are you forgetting what happen to last person who spoke to me that way. She may not be your mother but she is still the Queen and your Queen at that, so stop being a bitch!" the walls shook in response.

A dark-haired woman with stormy grey eyes stormed from the hall followed by a pregnant pause.

"Brother you should not have spoken to her that way, she is bad enough in a good mood and the mud men will feel her wrath for weeks to come, not that I care for them as you know. It is not our fault you cannot find her and it's not the first time she has wandered off." Spoke a fair-haired man with eyes the colour of the ocean

"I know this but she only wanders off when she is plotting against me or she is pissed at me and don't even dare say that it's normal!" spoke the red-haired tyrant.

"Easy brother, Calm your temper she'll come back and no one is plotting against you that I know of her unless she is plotting with the mud men, which is low even for our sister and if she is pissed then that is between you and her." Ocean eyes replied.

"I hope your right because Hades hath no fury than a woman scorned and I do not wish to be on the receiving end of her fury, it is worse than any storm you can think of. What was I thinking marrying Bechard" the tyrant shaking his head and placing it in his hands.

**Meanwhile on the Isle of Glass**

A woman with amethyst coloured eyes and chestnut-brown hair grinned wickedly at the suffering of her husband and placed her hand on her swollen stomach then winced at the first pains of labour. He would never know his child. He did not deserve to after humiliating her again. The almighty king outwitted by a woman. She smiled again then called for help to the lord of the Isle who gave it willingly as he was smitten with the beautiful woman.


	2. Chapter 1 - Coming of age

**I do not own the characters such as Arthur, his knights and gods they are my interpretation of them but I do own characters such as Eeva and Garrath. This is my interpretation of the legend with a twist any reviews or suggestion or questions would be greatly appreciated.**

**Chapter 1 – Coming of age**

**17 years later**

_Amor est maior spe sed occidere, magis quam bellum._

_Love is greater than hope but kills more than war._

Eeva's red hair glinted in the setting sun as she ran through the forest surrounding her father's castle.

"Eeva! Wait up, not all of us can run that fast "a male voice shouted from behind.

"Well brother maybe you should not eat all of the pies at every banquet!" she laughed musically. "Honestly Garreth you would think a man of your standing should have more self restraint!" she called slowing down.

Eeva looked around her to the beauty of glade, at the life that surrounded her. She did not run with her brother just for the exercise they always made their way to this glade, her only rest bite of the cruelty of what awaited her in their father's castle. She turned to see Garreth tread wearily into the glade. She laughed at his look of defeat and handed him a wine skin.

"Here! Drink up, we have to run back remember."

He groaned, took the wine skin and flopped upon the ground. She smiled as she joined him. She lay on her back staring at the clear blue sky and was quite happy laid in the quietness of it all. She didn't notice Garreth turn to face her.

"Eeva, there is something I need to tell you. Father said he would tell you but you know what he is like and its best you hear it from me than Galaline." He saw concern etch on her face. "Don't worry nobody is dying." He smiled when the relief flooded to her face.

She placed her hand on his arm "What is it Garreth if no one is dying then it will be okay, I won't be angry?"

_Yes you will _he thought to himself.

"Father has decided that you are of the right age to marry, we leave for Camelot by the harvest moon." he spoke gently

He saw a range of emotions cross his sisters face first shock, then sadness, then oddly excitement and then came the emotion that he expected from his sister over the news; fury.

"How dare he? He ignores me for my whole life and he gets to make decisions like that? And Why Camelot, what is so great about it? Does he want me to marry Arthur or has he lost his mind and forgotten that Arthur is already married! Pedicabo! Incertus! Nothus!" she screamed

"You do realise swearing is swearing whether or not it is in Latin. And no he doesn't want to marry Arthur just one of his knights."

"I don't care and is he forgetting something, I am a bastard! I cannot marry a man of noble blood and all of Arthur's knights are of noble blood. Even Merlin is of noble blood or does this yet again elude him."

"Not all of his knights are of noble blood. There are bastards among them. Mordred is a bastard."

"No, not Arthur just his bastard son or are you forgetting that."

Eeva gave out a long whistle a sleek black mare galloped into the glade Eeva launched herself on to her back and galloped towards the castle leaving Garreth behind shouting after her.

Tears of anger blurred her vision but she trusted the mare to guide her to the was someone she could always rely on even if she was just a horse. The mare had always been aware to her moods. As the castle loomed over them Eeva let a sob leave her lips. She mentally shook herself she would not let them see her emotions, she was not the scared little girl anymore, she was a woman who was surviving in a man's world and she would come out on top no matter what. She ignored the crude gestures she received from her father's men, she couldn't stop them she was only his bastard but she could fight them off and they all knew it. She left Pistis with the stable boy, Thomas, he saw through her mask, her tried to reassure her by placing his hand on her arm but she flinched from his touch and he saw the fear in her eyes, he sent her a silent apology before she fled from the stables to her father's throne room. She burst through the doors and spotted her father as well as Galatea and Andromache who gave her a look of pure evil.

"Milord,Can I please discuss something with you … Alone!" she asked.

Lot looked to his daughters, they sighed and sent Eeva a ward of evil, she did not even respond. Lot knew something was wrong then.

"Eeva what is it you wish to talk about?"

"The fact you are sending me away to marry and you have forgotten that I cannot marry a man of noble blood, I am a bastard it is forbidden." Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Do not cry child, it is time I told you something, something about your parents" he spoke softly

"My parents? What? I am confused?" Eeva stuttered

"You are not my daughter Eeva, your my ward, your mother came to me in the lasts weeks of her pregnancy and asked for my help. She was incredibly beautiful, it was unearthly, she invoked Xenia and I could not refuse. She said she was a Queen, of where I am unsure but she left a letter for you"

Eeva was silent as the anger filled her soul.

"So you have lied to me for my whole life and because of your lie, I have suffered at the hands of your men and others who have thought I was just a bastard. I hate you!" Eeva shouted finally letting go of her emotion, she ran from him to the safety of Laundine's old room where she let the tears fall. An hour or so later she felt arms go around her in comfort she had no idea who it was but she leaned into them. A hand slowly stroked her hair and whispered to her soothingly in a hushed male voice. When she looked up, it was Gwaine, she sobbed and held him back, and he pulled her closer.

"Sister what is it, you fled from father and you are crying tell me, I will destroy the person who has hurt you?"

She smiled at his brotherly affection, overcome by her emotions she pulled him close so their lips touched for a second before he pulled back.

"Eeva I am your brother how could you think?" his voice broke in confusion

"You are not my brother" her voice broke with emotion "I'm Lot's ward not his daughter" as she pulled away from him the rejection heavy in her heart.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother was already carrying me when she came here. And it is Lot that has hurt me, not on purpose but because he lied, I have been the soldier's sole object of their lustful intentions from the day I turned 13, I have been fighting them off since then, only two have ever gotten what they were after because they both ambushed me and I wasn't strong enough." She broke down confessing her secret of four years to the man who promised to protect her when she was small.

"What? Why didn't you tell me I would have removed their heads, Eeva you may not be my sister but I vowed to protect you. It is my entire fault, please forgive me!" His voice raising and lowering, as he dropped to his knees and placed his head into her lap. She stiffened at first then started to stroke his dark brown hair reassuringly.

"Gwaine, it was not your fault, it was my burden to bear and you can't destroy them."

He looked up with questions in his eyes.

"They are already dead; I slit their throats and burned their bodies three and half years ago."

He looked at the woman who he had watched grow up and saw the pain that came with it in her eyes. He finally saw the woman she had to become to survive it. He stood and pulled her with him, all he wanted to do was comfort her. He pulled her lips to his. She froze so he deepened the kiss; he felt her submit her lips to his and kissed back with as much intensity. He backed her slowly towards the bed. He broke the kiss to question her; she understood his silent question and nodded, pulling him back to her. Her raw need for human interaction was all she could think of. She broke the kiss to move back on the bed, she looked into his eyes and froze. His green eyes were black with lust, her head was screaming for her to run. As he leaned in to kiss her again he saw her eyes wide with fear and how rigid her body had become.

"Eeva, what is wrong?" he knelt in front of her.

"I'm sorry I can't, please forgive me."

"Can't what Eeva?"

"Do this, I just can't, I...I..."

He pulled her into his arms

"It's okay Eeva, its okay!" he whispered into her ear. He pulled away and went to leave.

"No wait I can't give you that but I don't want to be alone, not tonight, please stay."

He turned back to her and sighed "Eeva..."

"Please Waine!"

His resolve melted when she called him by her nickname for him, he saw the little girl that he promised to take care of.

"I'll stay but I sleep without a shirt on!"

She nodded and turned as he removed his shirt, she walked behind the screen and pulled off her clothes and replaced them with a nightshirt. Gwaine was already in the bed and comfy, Eeva clambered into the bed next to him; she left a considerable gap between them. He pulled her closer to him.

"Eeva, I'm not going to bite, well not hard and only if you ask."

She smiled, she rested her hand upon his chest, and her hand brushed the scar on his chest that she had given him two years ago. She traced the E shaped scar absentmindedly.

"The day you gave me that, I could not have been prouder of you, you proved yourself worthy to all of Evan even if you kicked my arse."

He felt her smile into his chest as she moved closer. He heard her breathing slow and when he was sure she was asleep, he whispered:

"That was the day I started to fall in love with you Eeva and I always will love you." He kissed her hair then settled to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Truth

**Chapter 2 – The Truth**

_Custodi ignis apud corde tuo, parva et erecti_

_Keep fire in your heart, little one and your head held high._

Lot had searched the entire castle for the girl he had raised and whose heart he had broken into a thousand tiny pieces by telling her the truth of her birth. He inwardly cursed that woman who had brought his ward such pain with her absence; he had never meant to cause her pain. He saw his son walking in the opposite direction.

"Garreth, have you seen Eeva?" he asked allowing the concern to show

Garreth was taken aback by his father's concern for Eeva.

"If she's not training or in the stables and she isn't with me or in the barrack she's in Laundine's room."

"Thank you son, if you see her first tell her I am looking for her please and get her to talk to me please." As Lot walked off.

"Knock first and she won't listen to me after the state she was in yesterday."

Garreth shook his head not knowing if Lot had heard him and knew if he didn't knock, Eeva would probably take his head off, he still had the scars to prove it.

Meanwhile, Eeva pulled herself gently away from the sleeping Gwaine trying not to wake him. She quickly dress in one of the dresses she found in a trunk that Laundine had left behind for her, Eeva did not have the heart to take the beautiful gowns to her tiny room in the soldier barracks at least she knew them being here would keep them safe. She heard a soft knock on the door; she opened the door and stepped out quickly so no one noticed the sleeping prince. She gasped as she realised that it was Lot who stood before her.

"Father… I mean My Lord, what is it you want from me?"

"Dear one will you please walk with me we have a lot to discuss?"

She nodded silently. Lot noticed her blueberry coloured dress and spoke gently

"You look very beautiful in that colour, you beauty is not like your mothers but I believe yours is more than just skin deep as hers was."

Eeva stiffened at the mention of her mother.

"If I may? What was her name?" She asked gently

"She told me her name was Adella Regina Draco"

"Of nobility, queen and dragon. Are you sure?" she questioned

"I did not know that you were versed in the meanings of names Eeva?"

"Yes, mine means life; you said she left a letter for me?"

"Oh my I forgot come with me."

She followed him to his study, a place where she had spent countless hours in as a child learning everything that Garreth, Gwaine, Gaheris and Lucan were taught by the scholars. She allowed a small smile to reach her lips.

_Much simpler times_, she sighed to herself.

"Here my child is the letter." He spoke giving her the letter

_My darling Eeva,_

_Forgive me, you do not know me because of you father he has shamed me too many times that is why you do not know me or your family. You are destined to be queen, you must go to Camelot, find a husband, marry for love. I did not and look at the situation I am in. I will see you again my beautiful red haired babe. You are Eeva Elena Draco your lands are located around Bromwen's Maid._

_Your Loving Mother_

_Know this prophecy you will have need for it one day._

_Ipsa__ crine exarsit, oculi clariores in sapphiris, Lupus et paruit in symbolo,_ _insignita est domina omnium et dominus,_ _erit autem regina._ _Regina Saxonum._ _Quæ cum control elementa magis quam magni virtute, Bardus._ _Olympus quom est sanguis et tenet de feodo militis integro ex corde Camelot._

"She with hair aflame with eyes brighter than sapphires, wolf and dragon her symbols, she who is marked by lord and lady of all, shall be queen. Queen of the Saxons. She with control of the elements with power far greater than Emrys. She with blood of Olympus and holds the heart of a knight of Camelot." She spoke softly to herself.

"Did you say something Evie?" Lot questioned

"No, it says that I am of noble blood, royal in fact and my father shamed my mother that is why she came here and through spite left me." Eeva had never truly hated someone as much as she hated her mother who had abandoned her when she was born.

"Royalty, so you are a princess?" he asked

"No I am Queen, Where is Bromwen's Maid?"

"It is not a place I know of, perhaps those in Camelot will."

Eeva nodded "I leave for Camelot tomorrow."

"Why not wait for the harvest moon?"

"No I must go tomorrow. I need to look for Garreth and Gwaine if you give them leave to accompany me, and the stable boy Thomas, I need a squire." She looked at him expectantly.

"Of course take who you need."

"When Laundine returns would you tell her where I am please?"

"Yes I will tell her."

With that Eeva left to find the men who for years were her brothers and her only company. She made her way back to Laundine's room. Gwaine was still asleep she gently shook his shoulder.

"Gwaine wake up we leave for Camelot tomorrow and you are coming with me."

"What? No we go at the harvest moon." He spoke groggily.

"Gwaine we leave tomorrow at first light. I have need to find a husband before my 18th year or I will die an old maid." She added with sarcasm with that she left to find Garreth and Thomas.

Gwaine found his father in his study.

"Father I have something to ask you?"

"Gwaine, my boy what is it?"

"I want your permission for me to join hands with Eeva, as in for her to become my wife."

Lot would be lying if he said that he wasn't shocked.

"What?"

"I want to marry her father, we cannot, and I cannot lose her to some knight of Camelot I love her, father!"

"Are you sure it is love not lust son, she is a beautiful woman after all?"

"No, I loved her since she kicked my arse in front of all of Evan!" he shouted

"Well ask her to marry you but do not be angry when she says no."

"Why would she say no?"

"Just a feeling son, now go ask her to be your bride."

"Eeva are you sure of this?" Garreth and Thomas both asked.

"Yes never been surer, we need to get to Camelot sooner rather than later, I have this feeling call it women's intuition that we need to go tomorrow and Thomas you are one of the few people who have been kind to me and I need people that I can trust when we go to Camelot and I would like to think of you as a friend, and no one wants to be a stable boy for the rest of their lives." Eeva argued.

"I am honoured your highness, I swear my life to you this day." Thomas vowed

Eeva smiled "I do not want you to swear your life and please call me Eeva, I hate informalities."

"So you're a Queen, well fuck me and call me Apollo, you will always be my sister I will follow you anywhere I don't belong here so I swear my sword to you Eeva Draco, Queen of Somewhere that no one knows where it is." Garreth grinned

"Garreth you will incur the wrath of the sun god, do not use his name in vain, and thank you brother, maybe not by blood but of arms. It shall be me, you, Thomas and Gwaine against the whole of Camelot, I like those odds." She grinned back then laughing musically.

Thomas and Garreth joined in her laughing.

"Eeva?" a voice broke through their revelry.

"Gwaine, What is it?" she asked

"Please come with me." He said taking her arm.

She sent a confused look to the other who just shrugged in ignorance. She freed her arm from his grip then wrapped her hand around his wide bicep. He tensed slightly then relaxed considerably at her touch. He gave her a nervous smile, which she answered with a questioning look, which he gave no answer to. Eeva shook her head, as he led her through the market place, ignoring the looks she received from Lot's men as well as the crude gestures, Gwaine however did not.

"How dare you grab you self, and direct it towards Eeva!" He shouted his anger growing.

"We can do what we want she is nothing but a bastard!" Kay responded

"Gwaine, cool it defending my honour is good, but not here not now." Guiding him away from where the crowd had gathered. "Kay back off now before I run you though myself!" she shouted to the knight

"I'd rather that I put my sword in you!" he laughed cruelly

Gwaine moved from her reach and drew his sword, taking off his gauntlet throwing it in front of Kay.

"I will kill you, for saying that, Eeva is not my father's bastard as everyone believes, she is of royalty, pure royal blood she is the heir to the house of Draco, and you will lose your head for your insolence!" Gwaine shouted

"Wait Kay, the house of the dragon is very real, and they were very powerful, they fell after the Romans left but there were rumours that their line did not die, do not fight him, the Draco's were powerful sorcerers." Leon spoke quickly preventing his friend accepting Gwaine's challenge.

Then the wind started to pick up, and rain started to pour and the earth shook. All eyes went to Eeva, whose hair flicked like flames and whose eyes had turned violet with power.

"Gwaine Evarnna, you forget yourself, I asked you to say nothing, and yet you ignore me so what if he was inappropriate they all are; do you see me challenging them all? I do not need you to defend me I am perfectly capable to do it by myself as you can see, I am not a weak and feeble woman, I never have been, if you cannot do something I ask how will you ever follow my orders!" she asked holding her head high releasing the pure built up power. She felt weak after releasing it, she felt herself fall, and arms went round her and lifted her into the bridal carry taking her back to castle.

"What was that?" Zeus thundered, his red hair bouncing as he paced as he felt the raw power being released

"What was what my lord?" a brown haired and amethyst eyed woman asked.

"Do not play games with me Hera, Hermes find out what that was!" he shouted to his son

_Oh no Eeva, he is going to find you I cannot allow that to happen. _Hera thought to herself.

Hera quickly left the throne room and transported herself to the mortal woman's room where she knew her daughter would be. A gasp was heard at her appearance in Laundine's room, she turned to find a rugged man with sea green eyes and oak coloured hair, and he was dressed like a prince with a golden band on his brow, his strong chest, legs and arms were accentuated by the cut of the clothing he wore, his hand went to the sword at his belt.

"Do not bother drawing that thing you call a sword, it will not even tickle me mortal." Hera spoke moving around him to the sleeping girl on the bed girl no woman.

Hera pulled a face at the loose dress that hid her soft, gentle yet firm curves. Her fiery hair like her father's surrounds her on her pillow like flames of the great forest fires. Her perfect curved lips where slightly parted and a crease appeared on her brow as her nightmare overcame her. Hera softly stroked her face like she had been longing to do so for years the crease disappeared and her breathing slowed, she moaned slightly and turned as she fell deeper into her sleep.

"Oh my child, I meant to punish him, not myself and you. You who have suffered, because of mortal sins, such as greed and lust. Though I meant to rebuke him why did I choose that punishment to be letting you grow and live as a mortal, your place should have been at my side, with the immortal gods, my beautiful yet tragically mortal daughter, all I can now grant you is that you will find love and the weapons to protect you but alas the fate will choose whether you will keep love and your life because even I, Hera Queen of the Olympians is not above the will of fate, I just have to pray they are kind to you." Hera felt her tears fall down her cheeks as she continued to stroke her daughter's hair.

She hadn't noticed Gwaine till he moved into her field of vision.

"Are you truly the goddess, Hera and are you really her mother?"

"Yes mortal prince to both, she is in danger you need to get her off this island, soon Hermes will come Zeus felt her power earlier and he sent the giant killer to investigate and alas he is not my son and he will not lie to Zeus for me to protect her from him."

"Is Zeus truly that bad?" he asked softly

"I hid her from him for the last 17 years imagine his anger if he found out I had done this. I vowed he would never know her because he offended me before I told him of his child. I will keep her from him with all my power, you need to take her and leave now, go to Camelot Emrys' power will hide hers foe now."

She felt a rush of familiar power as the giant killer appeared.

"Too late." She sobbed

"Hera, my queen why are you here in the mortal world?" his eyes spotted the read haired beauty on the bed. He saw the high cheek bones so like his own, her hair slightly brighter and more vivid than his own, she moved slightly her hair falling from her exposed shoulder, revelling the mark of his father, a birth mark in the shape of a lightning bolt. He moved back in shock, Zeus had not lain with any mortal for over twenty years and had remained faithful to his wife, yet the child was clearly his sister. He looked at Hera not caring for the mortal present.

"What? How? But my father has been faithful for 20 years and she is clearly younger than that. I'd say 17 nearly 18. What is going on Hera are you here to kill the child?" he moved to protect her.

"No never why would I kill one of my own!" her eyes widening as she realised what she had said.

There was a moan as the girl rolled over revealing her other shoulder that was marked with a peacock eye.

"But she is mortal. How is this possible?" He asked

"She is mortal because I made her that way; Zeus insulted me by lying with that harpy, Persephone, his daughter who ensnared not one but two of the most powerful gods the children of the titans. I could not stand by and do nothing could I. So I hid his daughter, our daughter and made her mortal and brought her here to live as a human but she still has most of her immortal powers. I wanted to hurt him as he constantly hurt me but instead I hurt myself and because of the King of this Isles lies she has suffered at the hands of men because they thought her a bastard, the thought of intimacy terrifies her. She panics when she sees lust in a man's eyes because I made it so I nor Zeus or one of the gods could not protect her from the mud men." Tears streamed down the queen of the gods eyes as she pleaded with the messenger.

"I will not tell him unless he asks regarding her name, but you must allow me to teach her how to use this magic or power which ever she possesses so that she can control it or I fear he will come looking for her my lady." Hermes spoke with honesty and truth in his eyes.

"Really you will not tell him?" she asked, the giant killer nodded "Eeva, that is her name thank you Hermes." He nodded and left silently

Hera moved to her daughter and began to stroke her hair and began to sing softly

"I hear your voice on the wind, and I hear you call out my name, 'Listen my child', you say to me  
>'I am the voice of your history, be not afraid, come follow me. Answer my call and I'll set you free'. I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice that always is calling you, I am the voice, I will remain.<p>

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone, the dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow, ne'er do I sleep throughout all the cold winter long, I am the force that in springtime will grow.

I am the voice of the past that will always be, filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields, I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace, bring me your peace and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice that always is calling you, I am the voice.

I am the voice of the past that will always be, I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice of the future, I am the voice.

I am the voice, I am the voice, I am the voice."

Eeva stilled and opened her sleep filled eyes "Mother?"

"Yes, my child now sleep, you need your strength to get to Camelot."

Eeva closed her eyes and softly went back to sleep. Gwaine left the woman he loved in the hands of her mother.


	4. Chapter 3 - A Light in the Darkness

**Chapter 3 – A Light in the Darkness**

_Et non dico vobis quia nemo non potest aliquid facere si velis te reprehendere_

_Don't let anyone tell you that you cannot do something if you try no one can fault you_

Eeva stretched as she woke, she had no idea how she got to Laundine's room just, that is where she was. She heard someone shuffling around the room. She sat up to see a woman with long curly chestnut brown hair who was standing with her back to her. The woman was all soft curves, her skin was milk white.

_Clearly never done a hard day's work in her life_ Eeva thought to herself bitterly.

Then she noticed him, a man sat in the corner, his hair was a few shades darker than her own, his skin was golden from exposure to the sun, he was thinly muscled more feminine in frame than Gwaine or Garreth, his frame was more like Thomas'. He turned and met her eyes, her bright blue eyes met his gold ones she looked closer and noticed flecks of blue and silver within them. He smiled at her but she could see the strain from it.

"Who are you?" Eeva asked. The woman turned to face her meeting her eyes with her amethyst coloured ones.

"Your awake that is good: or is it? Should I leave? I feel her hatred of me." Her eyes finding the red haired man with high and prominent cheek bones like her.

"Easy Hera, we do not want to overwhelm her." He spoke reassuringly to the woman. "Eeva my name is Hermes and this is Hera." He moved towards her but stopped as he saw her eyes widen with fear. "I will not harm you sister; I am not Ares or father."

"Are you the gods?" she asked with firmness in her voice that he admired instantly.

"Yes, sister we are." He replied softly

The girl looked confused.

"Why do you keep calling me that, I cannot be the sister of the gods, I am mortal and my mother was some harlot who dumped me on a complete stranger?" He heard the rage in her voice. He also felt Hera stiffen.

"Your mother is far from a harlot if anything our father is a Lothario, your mother stands before you and your father knows nought of your existence, because our father is a lothario, my queen decided to punish him by hiding her pregnancy and your birth from him but your powers put both you and her in danger." He spoke softly

"Why should I hide who I am, she should have thought of that fact 17 years ago when she abandoned me and because her abandonment I was raped at 13, danger don't make me laugh the only danger is me slitting her throat because as far as I am concerned I have no mother, no father, no family. I needed you then and where were you? Getting drunk and having wonderful feasts and everyone lay with anyone. I have no need of you now, so please kindly get the fuck out!" Eeva seethed

"Language, no daughter of mine will have such a fowl mouth..." Hera started

Eeva pulled herself from the bed and walked over to her. Eeva's 5'7 frame towered Hera's 5'4 height.

"I am not you daughter!" Eeva spat with such venom. Her eyes flashed violet as her power built with her anger.

"Hera go, go to Zeus, leave Eeva to me and next time don't stick your foot in your mouth. You were nowhere to be found for 17 years you cannot assume that she will accept you instantly simply because you are the queen of the gods. She is mortal remember, she may forgive you." Hermes purposed

Eeva snorted. Hermes turn to glare at her, then he looked to his Queen who looked fragile and broken who simply nodded then disappeared. He turned back to his sister.

"Now you and I have a lot to discuss." He smiled

"If you're going to rape me then get it over with!" she said meeting her eyes.

"What no, I am not out father or Ares, besides you're not my type." Her eyes questioned him. "You are missing a vital part for me to desire you." He saw her reach the truth in her head as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Please forgive me, it's just . . ."

"You do not trust men who wish to be alone with you, do not worry I understand completely, now let's get you something to wear."

He moved to the chest at the bottom of the bed and pulled out a royal purple coloured dress. He helped her out of her crumpled blue one and into the deep purple one. She looked like a child trying on her mother's clothing.

"Now this won't do, you are a queen you should look like one." Hermes muttered

The silver and blue in his eyes grew brighter and more prominent as the dress moulded its self to her frame, revealing her goddess like figure.

"I can't wear this, it shows these too much." She hissed pointing at her now exposed and rather large cleavage.

Hermes laughed at her comment, the air around them responded to his deep hearty laugh, the air became warm and caressed Eeva like she thought a lover would.

"What is so funny brother?" she questioned

"Dear sister, you who have suffered so much, do you not realise that if you do not show them then you will never land yourself a man." He laughed pointing to her breasts.

"I do not see the fascination with them they are annoying and get in the way, they are not pretty either." Hermes just laughed all the more.

"I do not see the fascination either; I shall ask Apollo he lies with enough men and women so he should know." His eyes twinkled with amusement

"Come I'll do your hair." He said as he guided her to the vanity table.

**Yes I made Hermes gay if I am a bad person then tell me. Its not my fault how could I ever see him as anything other than gay after watch the Odyssey film lets just say gold hot pants. I'm thinking of making the next xhapter being based in Camelot where we get to meet Mordred, Arthur, Merlin and Gwen.**

**p.s I'm thinking of making Gwen a bitch, she not the Gwen we know and love from merlin I'm gonna make her more like the ledgends**

**Let me know what you think please**

**EevaPendragon out -**


	5. Chapter 4 - Camelot's Overlooked Knight

Chapter 4 – Camelot's Overlooked Knight

_Ipse enim solus est bastardus, stare contra vos mundi?_

_He is the bastard that stands alone, do you to stand with him against the world?_

Mordred quickly turned to avoid his stepmother's wrath.

"You!" a shrill voice called

_Shit, wasn't quick enough_ Mordred thought to himself. He turned to the fair haired woman that could have been beautiful if she did not have a sneer on her face every time she saw him.

"My Queen, how can I assist you?" he asked his voice dripping with fake politeness.

"I want you out of this kingdom by dawn." Guinevere spoke with malice.

"Why this time?"

"Your presence offends me, and I want you out."

"When my father, the king banishes me I will leave, then maybe I will join Morgan on her quest to destroy you." He spoke meeting her cold grey eyes, how his father and Lancelot found her attractive was beyond him.

Gwen began to speak when he heard his father's voice.

"Mordred you are on the next patrol we are expecting quests from the Isle of Glass." Arthur spoke

"Really, we haven't seen Lot for ten years, do you know who?" Mordred asked

"Two of his sons, Gwaine and Garreth: his ward Eeva Draco and her squire. I know why does a woman need a squire?" Arthur laughed

"Forgive me father… I mean my lord but your wife is banishing me again." Mordred replied

Arthur simply raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Why this time Guinevere?" he asked softly his body language showed his annoyance.

"You have an heir. Why should he stay, he is nothing more than a nuisance, a waste of food and water." She ranted

"What would you have me do Gwen? He is my son whether you like it or not, when we are dead who do you think I plan to watch over our son, to guide him to greatness?"

"Anyone other than him!" she screeched

"This conversation is over, he stays! Now deal with it Guinevere." Arthur replied with a deadly tone.

She bit back her response and stormed off in anger. Arthur shook his head and looked at his son.

"Women eh?" he laughed

"I wouldn't know father, women avoid me, thanks to our gracious queen." Mordred realised his mistake from Arthur's face. "Forgive me, my lord."

"You must stop calling me that, Gwen hates you as it is you calling me father, just enrages her even more. You're on patrol for the rest of the week they are due within that time." Arthur turned to walk away then turned back "You have never had a woman?"

"Yes I've had a woman but that's not what I meant, forget it my lord, I bid you leave so I can do my duties as oh yes … I am not a knight, good day my lord." Mordred spoke venomously then turned his back to Arthur and stalked away.


	6. Chapter 5 - Galahad

Chapter 5 –Galahad

_Gladio meo spondeo tibi anima mea, et anima mea futurum._

_With my sword I pledge to thee, my life, my future and my soul._

Eeva walked with her head held high, the gold circulate felt strange sitting on her brow. Gwaine to her right, Garreth to her left and Thomas walked behind her. She felt the evil stares and heard the whispers of hatred from the women and girls that she once thought where her sisters. She walked towards Lot and curtsied silently as those around her bowed. Lot took her hand and pulled her into an embrace, she stiffened then relaxed completely into what she had dreamed of since she was small. She noticed the tears in his eyes but still said nothing she had not quite forgiven him yet. She turned and mounted Pistis; to her annoyance the saddle was one of side the way of riding she hated the most. Her hand went to the ruby pendant around her neck that Hermes had given her that morning before he left. She tapped the mare into a walk.

The hours passed in silence as they travelled though the Briton countryside after they had left the ship that took them across the stretch of water between the Isle of Glass and the mainland. Eeva felt suddenly faint but she said nothing then her vision went black.

"Eeva!" Gwaine shouted catching her before she fell.

"Gwaine what is wrong with her?" Garreth asked as concern changed his voice.

"She is exhausted, we need to find an inn and stop for the night." He responded.

"There, just up ahead." Thomas spoke pointing to the east. Gwaine saw the 'inn' he pointed to. He shook his head that was no inn it was a whore house and Eeva would kill them if they took her there but he had no choice.

Eeva groaned softly, her eyes opened slowly and took in her surroundings; she was in a sparsely decorated room, of an inn of some kind. She heard someone shift their position: her eyes moved to the corner the sound came from. She saw a man around her age with wavy brown hair, with eyes void of any emotion but sadness; she felt her heart ache at the loneliness she felt in waves coming from him.

"Milady, you are awake. Do you wish for anything to eat or drink?" His voice was soft as if it was ill used.

"A drink would not go unwelcome please." He handed her a glass of what she hoped was tea or spring water. She took a mouthful and gagged slightly. That was not water, it was some kind of ale or spirit something that Gwaine would drink.

"Where am I? Do you know where the rest of my party are?" she asked turning her attention to him.

"You Milady are in Madam Cascara's cathouse, and for your company the men are down stairs, the boy is with the horses." He spoke gently as if he was ashamed.

"Did you say cathouse?" she asked, he nodded quickly. "I am going to kill Gwaine!" she muttered under her breath.

"Before you do Milady, you collapsed and this was the only shelter for the next 10 miles." He smiled gently; Eeva found she was smiling back.

"Why were you waiting in here and not down stairs?" she asked

He looked down. "I was bought and paid for, so you can do as you please to me, I am one of the cats, Milady." He looked up to see the horror in her eyes, and then anger and he swore her eyes flashed violet.

"Who?" she asked with a voice of steel

"Who, milady? I do not understand." He asked looking puzzled

"Who paid for you?" She asked letting her anger fill her voice.

He flinched at her tone she was not large in figure but he guessed that she had magic of some kind.

"The one with brown hair, green eyes and is very muscular, his hair was long." He answered quickly.

Eeva swore and in English. "How dare he! That bastard, he knows how I feel, he knows the truth and yet he thinks, by the gods I could kill him." She rose from the bed and threw the goblet at the wall. After her release of anger she felt it leave her, she knew Gwaine and he would have been only doing the best for her. She turned to the man who had made himself as small as possible at her show of anger. She felt guilt fill her. She moved slowly towards him, she gently took his hands in hers and pulled him to stand. She saw his dark brown eyes filled with fear, she gasped when she saw this.

"Please forgive me." She choked as her emotions got the better of her.

Confusion filled his eyes "Milady you have nothing to ask forgiveness for especially from me."

She gently reached for his face stroking it gently, he froze then lent into her hand. "I do, I should not have allowed my anger to get the better of me, I am not my parents, and please call me Eeva."

He looked at her with fear again, but did not move from the small gesture of comfort that she offered him. These gestures where few and far between; so he would take as much as he could get.

"It is forbidden my lady, the madam forbade us." She heard the fear in his voice. She gently pulled him to the bed and tapped next to her for him to lay next to her, he did as she asked, feeling cold without her gentle touch. She lay down and he laid next to her, she gently wrapped her arms around him in a comforting embrace like one you would give a child, he gasped at her actions but quickly as if she would change her mind he wrapped himself around her and clung to her as if she was the light in pure darkness. Eeva felt tears come to her eyes from pity as she saw herself in him.

"What is your name?" She asked gently while stroking his hair tenderly.

There was a muffled response. She laughed.

"I cannot hear when you talk into my chest." She let the gentle smile brighten when he looked up at her with mischief in his eyes. "Come on tell me your name before you hide again." She laughed

He smiled when she laughed she wasn't laughing at him, she was laughing with him and she wasn't being cruel but kind.

"Galahad … Eeva." She smiled at him even more when he said her name.

She started singing gently

"Little child, be not afraid the rain pounds harsh against the glass, like an unwanted stranger. There is no danger. I am here tonight

Little child be not afraid though thunder explodes and lightning flash, illuminates your tearstained face, I am here tonight

And someday you'll know that nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning

Little child be not afraid, the storm clouds mask your beloved moon and its candlelight beams, Still keep pleasant dreams, I am here tonight

Little child be not afraid, the wind makes creatures of our trees and the branches to hands they're not real, understand and I am here tonight

And someday you'll know that nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forest and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning

For you know, once even I, was a little child and I was afraid but a gentle someone always came, to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep the fears and to give a kiss goodnight

Well, now I am grown and these years have shown, rain's a part of how life goes but its dark and it's late so I'll hold you and wait 'til your frightened eyes do close

And I hope that you'll know that nature is so, this same rain that draws you near me, falls on rivers and land, and forests and sand, makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning

Everything's fine in the morning, the rain will be gone in the morning but I'll still be here in the morning"

Galahad listened to her singing and her gentle heartbeat in her chest, and sighed because soon she would leave and he would be cold and alone again.

"When you were a child what did you want to be?" Eeva asked quietly

"What do you mean?" He asked

"I am guessing this is not the life you wished for, so what did you dream of being when you were young, I wanted to be a lady or a mighty warrior princess." She laughed at the irony of her dreams.

Galahad was quiet for a few moments, then "I wanted to be a knight of a powerful kingdom and that I would win the heart of a beautiful princess after saving her from some evil fate." He sighed what a fool he had been.

"Come with me and you can have your dreams." She spoke softly

He blinked quickly in shock at what she had offered.

"You do not mean it, you will get bored of me then I will end up back here." He spoke so quietly she almost did not hear it. Her eyes flashed violet in anger at his past, this time he did not miss it. He slowly started to pull away from her.

"Where are you going? Why do you think I lie?" she asked he noticed the hurt in her voice from the last question.

"If you do not want me for bed sport, I am sure that madam has more customers that want me and everyone leaves me, my father, my sister, my mother, everyone I have ever met and have made promises such as yours, they always leave." She saw the raw pain in his eyes.

She stood and moved to him and pulled his lips to her in a soft yet chaste kiss.

"Do you believe in the gods?" she asked softly

"Yes, of course."

"You know I have power, my power comes from my parents, I am the daughter of Zeus and Hera, the King and Queen of the gods, I am just mortal thou, because of my father lying with another. Take my promise as their daughter, I swear on the river Styx what I offer you is honest and I will not cast you aside, even the gods cannot break that vow."

He looked at her in awe, and in shock of what she had told him and what she had offered him.

"You mean it, truly?" his voice broke with emotion.

"Yes!" she smiled.

He grinned and crushed his lips to her in happiness, his joy intensified as she kissed him back. He broke away.

"Thank you Eeva!" he grinned as tears trailed down his cheeks.

A knock broke the euphoria.

"Galahad if you are finished in there I have three customers waiting for you." A cruel voice shouted.

Galahad moved towards the door but Eeva stopped him, she took a purse from her pocket and opened the door.

"I require his services for the whole night and most of the morning." She said with her head held high giving a woman who could only be described as mutton dressed as lamb six gold pieces. "Now kindly fuck off and don't come back." She slammed the door in the woman's face.

Galahad just stared at her.

"What?" then they heard the creak of the woman moving away and he started to laugh; well it was more like a giggle.

Eeva grinned and started to giggle as well. They clung to each other as laugher overtook them. When the laughed had died down, Galahad looked into her eyes and felt something he hadn't felt in a long time: Hope.

"If you require me for the whole night, what do you wish of me?" Galahad asked

"I don't know, I thought it was a good idea at the time." Eeva honestly answered.

"Well let me do my job, let me bring you pleasure." His voiced dropped lower.

Eeva blushed significantly. She looked up at him through her eyelashes contemplating his offer, she slowly nodded. He walked over and picked her up in the bridal carry and laid her gently on the bed. He laid over her and captured her lips with his. His hands slowly started to undo her clothes. She broke away from him and he saw the fear in her eyes, he stopped and instead started to kiss her neck, moving slowly lower, his hands leisurely moving over her curved figure. He gently lifted her skirts, removing the silk undergarment she wore, he smiled when he realised how close they were to men's. He raised his eyebrow in a question instead of answering she captured his lips with hers. His hands moved up her thigh, his fingers brushed her core slightly and she stiffened, he repeated the action and she moaned and crushed her lips back to his. He gently eased his fingers into her, she squirmed slightly from the foreignness, but she didn't stop him. He started moving them in and out, she moaned in pleasure, she gasped when he hit her spot, he moved his fingers faster hitting and teasing that spot each time, her moans became more desperate seeking release then she recaptured his lips. He felt her tighten around him, as she clung to him desperately, his name escaped from her lips.

"Galahad please!" her voice broke low and full of lust.

He upped his tempo, feeling her tighten even more.

_God she had him hard _he thought.

Her moans grew loaded then she stiffened then cried out as she reached her peak as devastating as it was. She saw nothing but colour and she felt herself let go. Galahad still moving his fingers, milking all of the pure pleasure from her. Eeva closed her eyes as he pulled out of her and wiped his fingers on a rag. He lay on his back and pulled her near to him. She rested her head on his chest and his steady heartbeat lulled her to sleep.

"Someone had a good night!" crowed Garreth.

Gwaine unsuccessfully threw a rock at him.

"Will you be quiet it's like thousands of soldiers marching in my head!" Gwaine groaned holding his head in his hands.

Eeva walked out of the cathouse head held high in a forest green dress that thanks to Hermes showed enough of her breast that she thought it illegal. The woman who she had met the night before looked her over then spoke in her cruel voice

"You would be well sought after here; I know a few who have a fondness for red heads." She leered at Eeva. Who felt her anger grow, she allowed it to release as power which lifted the old woman from the ground.

"You dare speak to me like that again and I will cut your throat. I am no whore! I would not have stopped here but alas my companions are incapable to think with their brain." She glared at Gwaine as she spoke venomously.

"You kept Galahad for the whole night. Now tell me you are not a whore!" the woman screeched.

"I asked him to stay because I wanted company, not of that kind." She screamed her anger throwing the woman to the ground in a heap. "Oh yes, here I am taking him off your hands, you better hope I never see your face again, because it would be too soon and I will watch you burn if our paths ever cross again." She dropped a bag of coins as she walked away mounting her mare, Galahad mounting behind her with that she rode off. With Gwaine, Garreth scrambling to mount and rode after her, Thomas spurs the horses of the cart forward.

The woman pulled herself off the ground and turned to a dark haired man who stood near her.

"Who was that?" she asked

"Eeva, Queen of the Saxons." The man replied, his eyes flashing silver, gold and blue. Who turned away smirking at the woman's open mouth.

**No one has reviewed I am practically sulking I don't know if people like it, I need to know if you like my interpretation and how you think I should improve it. Well rant over, well plea over. Next chapter they meet I am so excited ! You will learn more about Galahad's past and parentage later. The song I used *cough*stole*cough* were The Voice by Celtic Women (That was Hera's song) and Lullaby for a Stormy Night by Vienna Teng (Eeva's song). If you review I will tell you the name of the next chapter and also the key point and yes there will be alot more SMUT!**


	7. Chapter 6 - The Queen Meets Her Knight

Chapter 6 - The Queen meets her Knight

_Ut serviamus tibi est, mulier autem gloria_

_My lady to serve thee is an honor_

Eeva stopped when they were at least 10 miles from the cat house. Galahad jumped down from the mare, quickly followed by Eeva as the waited for the others to catch up. She let a slow whistle come from her parted lips. They turned at the rustling beside them, Eeva started to smile slowly as Galahad pulled her behind him. She pulled herself out of his grasp and walked to the now emerging grey stallion, she made reassuring clucking noises at him, the stallion move slowly forward placing his head in her outstretched hands. She stroked his nose gently whispering to him, in a language unknown to Galahad.

"_Ola, ben, non é vostede o garañón máis máis bonito que eu xa vin." _She gently took Galahad's hand placing it on the stallions nose.

"This is Aeron, he is a gift from the gods." She spoke gently smiling up at his towering frame.

"Then you should ride him, Eeva." She laughed at his response.

"No, he is your gift from a god whose eye you have caught, don't worry he will not act on it he has sworn not to." The look of shock on his face was priceless.

"What god?" He swallowed nervously.

"That is for me to know and you not to!" she grinned as Gwaine, Garreth and Thomas caught up. He grinned back at the mischief in her eyes.

"You took you time." She exclaimed grinning.

"Yes, it was go nice of you to leave us in the lurch, these are dangerous roads sister." Garreth spoke angrily

"Well I made it pretty clear back there that I can handle my self." She grinned then a noise made her head snap in the direction.

"Oh yes, that display was necessary I assume." Gwaine cackled

"Thomas, Galahad get on the cart, Gwaine, Garreth round the cart, now!" She spoke with authority.

"What now Eevie, since when you so jumpy?" Gwaine continued not moving

"Gwaine, now ,we are being watched!" Eeva spoke smack the back of Aeron and Pistis who ran without hesitation. Gwaine seeing that she was not joking when the violet flashed in her eyes as she took her stance defend the cart.

"Who is it Eeva?" asked Gwaine

"Bandits!" She shouted as they burst from the surrounding forest.

She met two with her swords in her hands, blocking swiftly then countering, cutting them grievously across their stomach. When they fell she continued cutting through the hoard.

* * *

><p>"Can we go back now ,Sir Mordred?"Sir Yrain scorned as the other laughed.<p>

Mordred shock his head he was use to their taunts by now.

Sir Percival cut their sniggers "Enough, the king gave us a job to do!"

Mordred smiled slightly at Percival as a thank you who nodded in return. Percival and Lancelot where the only knight who treated him with some type of tollerance.

His thoughts were broken when two horses ran at them from the north. Mordred grabbed the mares reigns and tried to sooth her fear. On her saddle she noticed two sigals, the first the cup of life on a green background which was the sigal of the house of Evarnna, the other was a red dragon and white wolf entwined on a silver background, he gasped it was the sigal of the House of Dragons. He shook his head in disbelief the line was dead. Then he heard the clanging of swords.

"Someone needs our help he shouted." Jumping on to the mare galloping away as the stallion followed. As he drew closer the sound of sword grew louder. When her reached the clearing, he saw her. Her hair was flames cascading around her, her violet eyes will with determination as she thrust her sword into the last opponent. She held a dagger to the neck of one of the men she was with had been fighting.

"Why?" her voice clear and full of authority.

"My family, they are staving and I had no choice." The man responded with fear in his voice, she tilted her head sideways as if studying his reaction. She dropped her arm to her side, then threw a purse at him.

"There take it, you family will be able to live on this till spring, you should be able to get work by then, if you can't look for me at Camelot, show them this." She threw something else at him. His shocked expression matched Mordred's.

"But why spare my life?" he stuttered

"Because you spoke the truth and I value that, now go to you family before the knights find you." She spoke her voice softening slightly, the man scrambled away then shouted

"Thank you my lady, my family and I will never forget your kindness and mercy, I swear my life to yours." Then he ran agian.

The tallest of the men started to argue with her. She quieted him simply with

"Oh shut up Gwaine." Then she threw her dagger straight at Mordred, it hit the tree to his right.

"Who are you and What do you want?" she asked turning to him, he noticed the violet was still present in her eyes.

"I came to help, I caught the horses and heard the commotion." She looked at him expectantly "But apparently I was unneeded and I am Mordred, My lady." He spoke she grinned then he bowed when he looked up he noticed her grimace.

"Thank you for your concern, Sir Mordred, I am Eeva Draco, this is Prince Gwaine and Sir Garreth of the House of Evarnna." She spoke pointing to the two knights. "And this is Thomas and Sir Galahad, my squire and my knight." She continued first pointing to the sandy-haired boy on the cart then the tall dark-haired man who had moved to her side who reminded him so much of Sir Lancelot.

"Well met sirs, alas Milady I am no knight." He replied as the knights broke into the clearing.

"Oi, bastard next time don't run of" Yrain shouted at Mordred. Before he could reply the dagger in the tree had dislodged itself and was at Yrain's throat. He turned to the red-haired beauty whose eyes flashed brighter.

"Never say that word in my presence if you value your life, Sir Yrain." Eeva spoke venomously and she spat out his name. The dagger moved from his throat back to her hand, there was a small cut on Yrain's throat Mordred smiled at that.

"Are you Lady Eeva Draco, King Lot's ward?" Percival questioned

"Yes but actually its crown princess, but don't call me that." She walked towards Mordred taking her horse's reigns from his hands. She smiled at him, a genuine smile, his heart hammered in his chest as he smiled back. She handed the reigns to Thomas.

"Excuse me a moment, there is someone I need to speak to ... in private." She took her cloak and walked off into the forest. Leaving everyone open-mouthed, Galahad frowned but did nothing, Gwaine and Garreth started to move the bodies to the side of the trail, Mordred moved to help them.

* * *

><p>Eeva reached a quiet clearing; she took hold of her pendant and thought of the god she wanted to speak to. But to her annoyance her mother was stood in front of her.<p>

"I did ask to see my brother." Eeva spoke letting the annoyance change her tone.

"He is busy doing what Zeus tells him to. What is the matter my child?" she asked her voice softening at the question.

"How do I change my eyes back?" Eeva asked dejectedly

Hera smiled, "You need to control your emotions but you look breath-taking with violet eyes."

"How and thanks for the compliment but they are unearthly and they will scare people away." Eeva responded

"Not everyone." Hera spoke smiling

Eeva swiveled round with her hand on her hilt to see Mordred looking sheepish. She relaxed and smiled at his expression she took a moment to take him in. He had softly curled raven black hair, his eyes where ice blue, but she saw the pain hidden behind them. His was built with lean but strong muscle, his dark clothing was cut to stress this.

"I thought I said I wanted to left alone." She asked with a teasing tone.

He looked slightly worried "It's getting late, My Lady and your men were getting worried, I volunteered to find you, and Prince Gwaine said it would be my funeral." He spoke softly

"Eeva, please I hate formalities and don't let Gwaine hear you calling him a prince his head is large enough, I am not angry, and the only one who worries is Galahad, he thinks I will break my promise." She laughed turning back towards her mother.

"And will you…Eeva break your promise?" He asked

"No! Never!" The anger rippling through her voice as Mordred went flying backwards at a tree where his head connected knocking him out cold.

"Really Eeva?" Hera tutted as she moved to the unconscious man, healing him quickly and without effort. "Control your emotions, or Zeus will find you! Hermes and I can only cover so much." With that she disappeared.

Eeva moved to his sleeping form, taking his head in her lap, she softly stroked his hair. He moaned as his eyes opened. They met the amethyst eyes that were filled with concern and wariness.

"Ow!" He said simply rubbing his head which he noticed was in her lap.

"I'm sorry; I don't have much control over my powers." Her eyes filling slightly with tears.

"Don't worry about it, I have been warned never to incur a woman's wrath." He smiled, she laughed brokenly in response.

"Will you keep my secret?" she asked

"Which one?" he asked

"Who my mother is, that woman well goddess, no one can know!" desperation filling her voice.

"I will not tell your secret, Eeva that I promise you." He smiled with honesty dripping from his gaze.

**Well that is that chapter done sorry Moriarty made me focus on my other story because he takes centre stage. Come on people please review, I am deliberating whether to abandon this one as I am having a greater response for A Heart Claimed By Darkness. If you want me to continue please review or PM to let me know. If I continue the next chapter is pure fluff.**

**-EevaPendragon**


End file.
